Code Lyoko Episode Review: Episode 1 XANA Awakens
by codelyoko221
Summary: I basicly took the episode a took what was happening and put it into a story platform Pleas Read


Code Lyoko Review

Code Lyoko Episode 1: X.A.N.A Reawakens

Hello. My Name CodeLyoko221. Let tell you that I am a Huge fan of Code Lyoko. I started watching Code Lyoko when I was 5 years old in Kindergarden. I know that fanfiction is only for making up stories, but I believe it can also be for reviews. So to start this all off I will review every episode of the whole series. I am starting with the first episode that it was needed to start. That first episode was released after season 3. The episode is called X.A.N.A. Reawakens. It starts out with a character named Jeremy Belpois. Jeremy was writing a video diary per-say. Jeremy made a entry on October 9th, that was all about him finding a so called computer that was in the abandoned factory. He went to the factory to find some parts he could use for his robots he was making, since he couldn't find any parts around Kadic Academy. When in the factory he discovers a computer and decides to turn it on. He turned on the computer and a big burst of wind comes at him. Jeremy goes back to the computer and says "Let us see what you have under the hood." Jeremy sees a person like a girl and says "What is this?" Jeremy finds a girl inside the computer. The girl is our second character in this story. Jeremy decides to go home and go to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

Our next Character Odd Delrobia asks for Ulrich Stern (another character). Odd just started to go to Kadic Academy. Odd has to move in with Ulrich in his room so he starts asking a lot of questions then starts cracking jokes. Odd sees that Sissi (The principals daughter) is trying to ask Ulrich out. Ulrich doesn't like Sissi because he like another girl. Back at the factory...The girl doesn't know what her name is or where or even why she is there. The girl asks what should my name be. Jeremy thinks of a name of Miya. Miya likes the name and decides to take it on as her own. He finds out that the girl is in a virtual world called finds a few reasons but doesn't now for sure. Miya wants to get out so Jeremy desides to help her out. Jeremy tells Miya to find a door. Miya looks and comes out of a tower and comes out to a forest of some type. Jeremy asks to see what it looks like and he is amazed. Jeremy finds out that there are four sectors. Miya finds animals and they start fireing at her. Jeremy tells her to run back to the tower. Back at School after all classes are over... Jeremy goes to the drink dispenser and put in his coin, the presses a button and gets shocked severally. Ulrich tells Odd to tell a teacher and Ulrich walks with Jeremy's arm over his head to the infirmary. Jeremy gets checked out and is fine. Ulrich will check up on him that night after martial arts class. (jumps to that night) Good Evening class Jim says (a secondary character) Ulrich is the only one there until a girl comes in and says to Jim "I am Japanese" This is Yumi another character. She and Ulrich start fighting and in the end Yumi wins by being on top of storms the room back to his room and finds out that Odd had brought his dog. His doghad messed his room up badly and even went to the bathroom in his bed. Because there are no dogs to be at Kadic he runs to the principal. While on the way to the pricipal he hears Jeremy yell andruns to his room. He breaks in and finds Jeremy's robots attacking him with electic bolts. Ulrich gets them off him and asks what is up. Jeremy replies "well I have nothing to lose" and heads with Ulrich to the Factory. Ulrich follows Jeremy and go to the computer in the lab. Jeremy tells the story so far about what he knows about Lyoko and Ulrich doesn't believe him. Jeremy desides to show him the Teleportation aspect and he says he needs a ginnie pig. Ulrich says I know where to find one. Ulrich heads ack to his room and grabs Odd's dog and runs back but Odd wakes up and runs after Ulrich. Ulrich puts Odd's dog in a coffin type thing called a scanner. Jeremy starts up the process but Odd steps in the scanner grabs his dog but his dogjumps out of his arms and doors to the scanner close. Jeremy finds out last minute that Odd is in there instead of the dog and he can't stop the process. Odd gets virtualized onto lyoko and doesn't know what or where he talks to him and desides to virtualize Ulrich. Now Ulrich is on Lyoko. Ulrich finds out that he has a sword and Odd doesn't have one. Odd then just flops out and realizes that he has arrows by almost hitting Ulrich with on Lyoko, Jeremy is fighting an electric monster. This electric monster pics up Jeremy and tries to zap him. While Odd and Ulrich get devirtualized by the animals they come back to help get Jeremy unstuck from this monster. Jeremy gets unstuck then tells Miya that "Our side is a little shaken up, but fine."

END OF EPISODE


End file.
